Robin's friend
by Sonic Sword well thats my code name my real name is GG
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Robin's comes allong and trys to push him into love.Oh and don't flame me this is my first fan fic.Oh and a nother thing here are the parings sxOC CYxBBee BBxTerra RaexRob.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 Poems**

It was a normal day for the teen titans. "No! No! No! I will not eat your tofu." Screamed Cyborg. "Just try it, you'll love it." Pleaded Beast boy. "I will never eat your tofu grass stain!" "Fine tin man." Said Beast boy. "Then how about tofu bacon". Beast boy said it just to make him angry. "That's it I'm making real meat". Cyborg screamed. "NO you don't". Beast boy screamed as he jumped on Cyborg "Pleases stop fighting friends Cyborg and Beast boy." Starfire pleaded. "Give it up Star; they will never stop fighting." Raven said, just to quiet down things. Then Robin walked in. "Here." He said dryly. "What is it?" Raven asked. "A meal from the café." Robin replied. "Two questions who found the café I go to and did" she was cut off by robin when he put up his hand up. "They called me it was a free meal and there's some for every one I just carry it all stairs". Robin said this because he knew what Raven was going say. Robin left the room and stood in the living room. "Why are you in there". Raven asked felling that she needed to get out to". You'll see". Replied Robin with that smile that ment leave now. No I think I'll get out to". Raven said as she was getting up she ran out of the room right then every one else ran up with food. The seat she was sitting in was gone. Right then something fell from robin's pocket Terra saw it and picked it up. (In this Terra is revived)She read it and turned green "Terra you ok". Beast boy asked. "Here you take it". Terra said not as green any more Beast boy read it and threw up. "What's wrong"? Cyborg asked. Beast boy gave him the piece of paper Cyborg fainted." What is it"? Raven asked. Right as she said that Robin grabbed the piece and ran off Cyborg and BB went after him. "Let's check his room". BB suggested. "Fine but let's make it quick". Cyborg replied. "Wow he's done some redecorating". Beast boy said with amazement. Robin walked in. "What are you guy's doing in my room". Robin yelled. "Looking for more rhymes". Beast boy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 The Fun**

**I do not own the TT's there is a few OCs though.**

**ON with the story.**

"Get out of my room!" Robin yelled.

"OK!" Beast boy yelled back.

"Oh, hi Robin. Long time no see". The guy in the seat name was GG.

"GG you're here." Robin yelled this time with surprise. "And your on my laptop give me that". Robin was angry and yelling a lot.

"No I don't see that happening". GG said as he ran off with the laptop.

"Robin what was that"! Beast boy yelled."

"Tell you later". Robin replied as he ran after GG.

(Let's go and see what happens when the girls see this.)

Raven was reading a book when she heard footsteps. She didn't like it when the boy ran in and ran out. It got old, but this time it was different: a boy she didn't know ran in. "Who are you?" Raven yelled. (Lots of yelling isn't there)

"My name is GG". GG replied."

"GG!" Robin was fuming first Beast boy and Cyborg sneak into his room and then GG steals his lap top! "GG WHEN I FIND YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!" Robin yelled.

Raven who herd this took the laptop from GG and ran into Robin the other girls just stood there staring at them.

"Here." Raven quickly said trying to avoid a fight.

"Thank you I need that." Robin said still angry and talking though grined teeth.

"A Robin you goanna intrudes me."GG asked with a smirk you see getting into other peoples life's is what he lives for and knowing Robin he could do some major messing.

Robin sighed. "Guy's this GG an old friend of mine and why did you want my laptop for." Robin asked nervously he knew why.

"Because I thought they would like to see your poetry." GG replied with a smile.

Raven's eyes widened she never thought Robin the type of guy who wrights poetry she read the piece of paper she was shocked it was really romantic.

Robin sighed his secret was out and star firer would properly think it was for her to say the truth he didn't rite it for any one he just wrote it just to relax and now star firer would pester him to death right then time stopped he could still move. "Raven Robin hoped for an answer he got it.

_Robin's P.O.V._ "Robin." Robin couldn't believe it Raven's voice was full of fear he saw Raven in a white cloak.

Raven what's going on here. Robin was also freaked out he was trying to keep his voice in it's leader tone and was doing pretty good until a hole just popped up he and Raven fell he woke up to see he was in a jungle.

Chapter end

**That was longer and better oh and the other couples will happen next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**GG'S GUID TO HIMSELF AND TO THE TT'S**.

GG's p.o.v I think most of the time Robin needs to have fun he's always saving peapol he never has fun he needs saving if he doesn't have fun and starfire she's perfect and so wait a minute why am I saying this in public well lets go on to Raven she's perfect for Robin she's just like he used to be a loner lets go to Beast boy he's ok he's madly in love with terra and Cyborg he acts like a big brother and is a little over predictive Terra she a lot like Beast boy she likes him I just it and me here's my profile: I'm super strong I'm a prince I'm from another planet I like starfire and …why did I say that sure it's true but… A TRUTH DART ROBIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! The end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter3 LOVE! DINOSOURES?**

Every one just stood there in shock. First GG is giving Robin's poetry to Raven and then they're gone. But the one person faking it was GG. He sent them to another planet to you see GG thought if Robin hade a love life he would have fun for once so he sent Raven with him.

Cyborg was looking at a scorch mark then he noticed the ash around it brown he looked at GG who was wearying a belt with brown ash in one of the cylinders.

"So you did this." Cyborg yelled with rage. Every one looked at GG with anger.

"Well…yes I was just trying to as you would say push him into love." GG was trying to keep his voice from showing fear but was failing miserably.

(Lets go to Robin and see if he's found Raven)

"You are going to pay for this." Robin said this just to keep himself up.

"ROBIN HELP ME!" Raven was running when she ran into Robin, tripped and fell down a cliff. She closed her eyes just to feel a hand hold on to hers she felt hard ground under her feet.

"Raven are you alright what were you running from." Robin got something he didn't expect Raven was hugging him and crying. Robin's thoughts were why was Raven crying what was she running from what could of scared Raven I mean she had powers then it hit him her powers were emotionally based he looked around to see nothing was floating or being destroyed she didn't have her powers Robin's thoughts were halted when a T-rex came into view Robin picked up Raven who didn't know what he was doing jumped out of his arms.

"What are you doing I'm not a baby." She saw the T-rex then looked at Robin who had his back to her she got on and held on tight.

"Raven your choking me." Robin said it choking.

"Oh sorry." Raven was blushing.

Robin stated to climb.

"Robin why are you not running." Raven looked back to see the T-rex was closer.

"Because I can't out run a T-rex do you even know how fast they are?" Robin replied in a whisper.

"Robin why are you whispering." Raven asked a little scared to know.

"Because they have exhalent hearing." Robin replied once more in a whisper.

"One other question then why are you climbing." Raven was now whispering to.

_Raven's p.o.v._ "Because I can hopefully get higher than he can reach before he sees us." Robin's voice was calm but not in his head and to Raven' s surprise they were already at least fifty feet in the air she held on tighter just to hear Robin start to choke again she loosened her grip right then happiness stated to talk._ 'He's so handsome and cute and" "_say another word and I never show happiness again." But she was a little paranoid about what happiness said the more she thought about it the more she thought it was true he was hansoms and in the right light he was cute she went into deep thought and fell a sleep. _End P.O.V._

(Let's go and see what's happening to GG)

"How did you send them to anther planet?" Speedy asked trying not to yell and wake up the teen titans.

"You really don't them to know you snuck in do you I mean your whole team is here and is trying to find out what happened to the two bird's you need there help you know they would gladly oblige any way I won't tell you without them" GG was happy he had messed with other peapols life's before but this was huge he had done what most villains wouldn't do messed with the TT's and the TE's this was fun.

"He's right you know." Said a voice be hide him it was Cyborg the rest of the other titans came out of the shadows.

"I thought this was stealth mission." Speedy said with disappointment.

"It was a stealth mission find out what happened to the two birds and prove we are as good as the TT'S." BBee replied.

"Hello um could you let me up star your hurting me…. As I was saying they'll be back on his birth day." Every one's eyes widened out of three years they never had a birth day party for Robin.

(Let's go to see if Ravens wake in up yet)

Raven was dreaming when Robin woke her up by jumping to another tree.

"Hello sleepy head you sleep though pterodactyls and after that you were a sleep for an hour." Robin was a little cheesed off at GG and was trying his best not to yell at Raven for what GG did.

Right then Raven realized Robin's mask wasn't on his face she looked at Robin's eyes to see why he didn't let people see his eyes they were gold and blue twist.

END CHAPTER.

**That took a while any way I just want you to know I'm sorry that I didn't do the other couples but next chapter there will be kissing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter4 People Problem part 1 .**

"Robin what happened your eyes there" Raven was cut off when Robin stated to talk.

"I will tellyou. You see me and GG one time had an accident."

**Robin's story (You can flame me for this I don't care. Oh and Robin's story will be in bold)**

"**It was a normal day then a flash and the next thing I knew I was floating in a white cape I looked around to see people running from me and I turn to see a demon with blood red skin and red hair he was hurting a girl what happened next my hands started to glow they shot a bright beam at the demon it yells in pain I look down then I see GG GG yells "GET DOWN HERE IF HE SEES YOU HE'LL KILL YOU." I stand there I was going to fight then every thing went black."** Robin said it with disappointment.

"I don't know how I got that suite on all I remember is that and this is one of the side affects." Robin answered almost all of the questions.

"Two more questions did GG tell you how you got into that suite and" Raven was cut off when Robin started to talk.

"He said that was better not known." Robin said as he jumped to another branch.

"And what happened to your mask?" Raven asked.

"I took it off I couldn't see because it started to rain." Robin answered.

Raven was about to speak when in her mind she heard happiness was singing. "Would you quit that its annoying me so shut up." Raven said this hoping that would keep her quiet Happiness stopped.

**Let's see if the TT'S and the TE'S found a way to find Robin and Raven.**

"I told you they'll be back on his birth day." GG said with anger. "That's the eighteenth time you'd asked I can't bring them back." GG was now just playing with them.

"There has to be a way to get them back and I think you know how." BBee said with her leader tone.

"As I said before I can't bring them back." GG replied in his normal tone. "Any way if I brought them back my plan would be ruined and I thought you be on a date with your boy friend Cyborg." GG said to get off the subject.

"I…. I don't know what you're talking about." BBee Replied loosing her leader tone.

"Yaaaaaaaa you don't know what I'm talking about." GG said with his sarcastic tone. "Any way its time for bed I'm going to sleep." GG said as he got out of the chair.

"How'd you do that you were chained to the wall and on a chair that was bolted to the ground." BBee asked GG started to explain his powers and after that he left he was about to go to bed when he realized he was thirsty so he stated to walk to the kitchen got a drink of water and turned around he almost gasped but a idea stopped him he took out his camera and took a picture of Beast boy and Terra kissing they saw the flash and pulled out of the kiss as fast as they could to see GG holding up a picture of them kissing.

"GIVE US THAT." Terra and Beast boy yelled at the same time then they charged at him GG quickly dove under the attack got to the computer and down loaded it on to a web site called TT'S and romance they stood in horror as he put the picture in.

GG laughed so hard he couldn't breath he stopped when he noticed they were really close he jumped up they almost had him that time he ran out of the room.

**End chapter.**

**Well that was nice please review but just know the next chapter might take a while.**


End file.
